Inspection systems dedicated for optical inspection of substrates such as semiconductor wafer or printed circuit boards may scan (during different stages of the manufacturing process of the substrates) the substrates. Each scan is dedicated to a single optical mode.
There is a need to provide an inspection system that may provide information of various types per scan.